ArcherHavock YAOI 30baisers et 30mort
by Herkal
Summary: Fics très courtes ayant pour personnage principal le colonel Archer.Basé sur les thèmes de la communauté 30baisers et 30 morts... Je suis nule en résumé, mais venez lire quand même s'il vous plait.2 ArcherFuery au début
1. Regardemoi

_Auteur: Azzash_

_Disclaimer: pas à moi, hélas..._

_Couple: Archer/Fuery pour les trois premiers textes._

_Note: Ce texte est très court, pourtant j'y ai travaillé alors ne le jugez pas sur sa longueur s'il vous plait. Bonne lecture j'espère !_

Tu détournes toujours la tête lorsque je te croise. Tu ne m'évites même pas, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Regarde-moi. Rien qu'une fois.

Ton regard froid me transperce, mais toi tu ne me vois pas. Tu es trop obnubilé part le colonnel.

Regarde-moi. Pour une fois.

Lui, tu le détestes. Il n'a pas besoin de ton reguard, de tes attentions. Pourquoi le bleu de tes yeux ne fait-il que me frôler ?

Je veux pouvoir le sentir se poser sur ma peau. Me détailler entièrement.

Regarde-moi. Cette fois.

Aujourd'hui, je suis seul avec toi. Regarde-moi.

Comment te faire comprendre que je suis à toi ? Regarde-moi.

Il est vrai que je ne suis rien pour toi. Regarde-moi.

Mais toi tu es tout pour moi.

Tu me souris. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu m'embrasses. Maintenant tu me regardes. Et je suis heureux de t'entendre dire doucement :

" Fuery, je t'aime"


	2. Khz

_Encore un toujours sur le même couple._

Son coeur bat la chamade. Le sien bat-il encore ?

Ils se sont croisés dans le couloir principal du troisième étage, lui courant presque, tandis qu'Archer marchait.

Fuery a sentit la pulsation de son coeur s'accélérer. bodom,bodom ...

Il a ralentit et s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien dire. Celui qu'il a aimé ne s'est pas arrêté, à garder ses yeux braqués devant lui.

Kain n'est même pas sur que le militaire soit encore capable de le reconnaitre.

Son coeur a gagné un peu plus de vitesse alors qu'ila apperçu se qui remplace le bras de son ancien amant. bodom, bodom, bodom ...

Fuery sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Archer est devenu un être mi-machine, mi-homme, mais, lui sait que de l'homme ne reste plus qu'un souvenir qu'il garde en lui, au fond de sa poitrine.

Son coeur s'emballe, il préfère se remettre à courur et ainsi abréger le supplice que lui inflige cette rencontre.

bodom, bodom, bodom, bodom, bodom, bodom ...

Disfonction système.

Il s'arrête brutalement et se retourne.

Le jeune homme a disparu au coin du couloir. Ce visage ...

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait plus ce qui l'a interpellé dans ce petit bout d'homme.

badam, badam, badam, badam, badam ...

Il porte sa main humaine jusqu'à sa poitrine. Pourquoi cette douleur soudaine ? Elle est vive, comme une brulûre.

Il relève la tête. Plisse les yeux ...

Mais qu'a-t-il donc oublié ? Comment se faitil que cette pseudo-rencontrz l'ait à ce point ébranlé ?

Son coeur le le fait souffrir. Non. Pas seulement son coeur. Tout son être lui inflige une douleur cuisante.

Il aimerait pouvoir mettre tout ce qui lui arrive sur le compte de sa partie métallique, mais il sait bien que se serait ce mentir à lui-même ...

badam, badam, badam, badam, badam, badam, badam, badam,badam, badam, badam, badam ...

Que cette torture cesse !

Il pousse un grognement et murmure "Fuery ..."

Il arrête totalement de bouger. Ce nom. Il lui rappelle quelquechose ... Il est à deux doigts de ce souvenir de sa signification ... Il y est persque

Réinisialisation système.

Il recommence à marcher. Il a une mission à accomplir ...

Tuer Roy Mustang ...

Sa fréquence cardiaque est redevenue normale. badam, badam ...


	3. Obstacle

_Dernière fic sur ce couple._

* * *

Mustang. Je déteste cet homme. Pas seulement parcequ'il m'empêche d'avancer. D'aller plus haut, plus vite, plus loin.

Je le déteste parcequ'il t'arrache à mon étreinte. Parcequ'il m'empêche de t'aimer, de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te parler.

L'odeur de tes cheveux me manque. La douceur de ta peau sous mes doigts aussi. Le contat de tes lèvres se pressant sur les miennes avec passion également.

Mustang. Il croit que tout lui est dûe. Il pense que ses hommes lui appartiennent et toi aussi. Pauvre fou qu'il est.

Tu es mien et je suis tien.

Je sais que tu souffres de cette séparation. Mais c'est bientôt terminer. Tu vas revenir auprès de moi. Et ce n'est pas cet alchimiste qui empêchera ton retour.

Maintenant, tu es là. Lui aussi, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il ne peut rien, ne sait rien. Et même s'il continue à se dresser sur maroute, il est impuissant face à nous deux.

Réuni, nous ne craignons rien. Ni l'autorité, ni les flammes.

Tu me serres contre toi. J'ai fermé la porte.

Désormais, il n'y a plus d'obstacle... Au moins pour aujourd'hui encore.

* * *

_Et voilà. Fin des fics contenant Fuery, les prochaines avec Havock._

_Laissez des reviews ! Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et m'aider à m'améliorer._


	4. Adieu

_Fandom: Full métal alchemist_

_Personnage: Archer (Ze l'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee )_

_Thème: Mort par suicide (fic basée surun thèmede la communautée 30morts)_

_Titre : "Adieu"_

_Bonne lecture j'espère !_

_(Yaoi sous entendu entre le Ltcolonel Archer et Fuery)_

_Deux fics qui font la transition entre mes couples. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Je me penche et t'embrasse doucement une dernière fois. Tu dors déjà, enroulé sur toi-même...

Je me lève et arrivé à la porte, te regarde une dernière fois. Un murmure passe entre mes lèvres:

Je t'aime...

C'est à cause de ce "Je t'aime" que je dois partir.

Partir pour ne plus revenir, jamais... Et que tu ne puisses pas chercher à me retrouver.

Tu es jeune, innocent. Je souris tristement à cette image. "Innocent", comme cette expression me semble abstraite.

Je suis aussi cruel que tu es doux, mauvais que tu es bon, et tant d'autres choses encore...

Je soupire en refermant la porte sans te réveiller.

En ouvrant le tiroir, je pense encore.

Une personne comme toi mérite mieux qu'un fou comme moi. Je cours après des chimères et si tu me suis, je sais que tu le ferais,

tu vas te détruire, te corrompre, mourir... Mon coeur se serre à ces pensées.

Je prends le gun et commence à y visser le silencieux.

Je ne vis que pour moi. C'était ce que je pensais vant de te rencontrer. Que sont la gloire, l'honneur, la fierté et la vengeance face à l'Amour ?

Rien. Je ne veux pas t'entrainer dans ma chute et elle est inéluctable.

Tu trouveras une personne à aimer, avec qui tu fonderas une vrai famille.

Tu auras une descendance et moi, tu m'oublieras.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Je ne met qu'une balle dans mon arme et jette les autres par la fenêtre.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu face une bétise. Peut-être seras-tu triste au début, certainement, et je l'espère égoïstement.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu as des personnes sur qui compter.

Elles te soutiendront, même si elles ne comprennent pas ta peine.

Je lève l'arme.

Je pose le canon sur ma tempe et ferme doucement les yeux.

J'appuis sur la détente.

Adieu.


	5. Gloire

_Fandom: Full métal alchemist_

_Personnage: Archer_

_Thème: Mort au combat_

_Titre: "Gloire"_

_(la deuxième fic de transition, en espérant qu'elle plaira à ceux qui la liront)_

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

Au prix d'un effort qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur et de rage, il se jeta sur le coté,

évitant la rafale qui aurait dûe le faucher sur place.

Il vida son chargeur sur l'assaillant, lui faisant exploser le thorax sous la pluie de balle.

Il se recolla immediatement dos au muret à moitié détruit derrière lequel il s'était abrité.

Sa respiration était courte, et de petits nuages de buées se formaient devant sa bouche.

La douleur déchirait sa jambe et tout son flanc gauche, le sang coulant dans ses yeux n'arrangeait rien à sa situation.

Putain...

Il saisit la barre métallique qui transperçait sa cuisse de part en part. Il inspira profondément, raffermissant sa prise sur le métal.

AAAARRrrrhhh!...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, retenant difficilement son cri.

Il laissa retomber le pic ensanglanté sur les débris du sol,et retira se qui restait de sa veste.

Le bleu de l'ancien vêtement reconvertit se fonça au contact du liquide poisseux qui coulait encore à flot de la plaie béante du soldat.

Peu à peu cependant, l'écoulement se tarit , presque entièrement coupé par le garot de fortune.

Faut que je me casse d'ici !

Pensa rageusement le militaire.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ne put que s'asseoir avec un râle, ayant d'ors et déjà perdu trop de sang.

Tout le bas de son corps lui paraissait de plomb et il commença à douter sérieusement de sezs chances de survie.

Alors qu'il allait refaire une tentative pour s'extraire des des ruines, prenant appuit sur un gravas plus massif que les autres, il entendit un bruit de pas lourd.

Arrêtant son geste, il se recoucha sur le sol, et glissa doucement une main dans sa poche.

Scheise ! Manquait plus que ça tiens !

Il sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, pas ici !

Pas alors que la guerre était pour ainsi dire achevée, que l'armistice serait signée d'ici trois jours, et que les bataillons allaient être rappelé à Central la semaine suivante.

Il ne voulait pas ! Pas enterré sous une tombe anonyme, ou pire dans une fosse commune, si son corps venait à être rendu méconnaissable...

Aux exclamations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, il conclu repaidement que le groupe qui arrivait était constitué de deux sinon trois Ishballs.

Il ramena ses jambes sous lui et, délaissant son gun inutilisable, referma doucement ses doigts sur le pieu métallique encore maculé de son sang, et attendit...

A l'instant où le premier des révoltés passait à coté de lui, il envoya son arme improvisé dans la gorge de ce dernier, le tuant sur le coup.

Il roula sur le coté et se jeta dans l'estomac du second, chutant avec lui.

Mauvais calcul, ils étaient cinq.

Saisit au creux des reins, il fut projeté contre un des rares mur encore debout.

La douleur qui lui transperça la poitrine en même temps que les balles de l'arme d'un des Ishballs lui fit vomir une gerbe de sang.

Il se sentit sombrer alors que ses assassins s'effondraient.

Hawkeye s'accroupit près de lui et le redressa doucement. C'était trop tard, elle en était consciente.

Son regard croisa celui, mourant, de l'autre militaire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas... On ne vous oubliera pas.

Archer partit, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.


	6. Si seulement tu étais à moi

Thème 26 si seulement tu étais à moi

Couple ArcherHavock (enfin !J'ai réussit !)

Fandom Fullmetal alchemist

Disclaimer Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !çç

* * *

Il avançait dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, se forçant à ralentir parfois pour ne pas courir alors qu'il approchait du bureau dont l'accès était si rare. 

Arrivé face à la porte il se surprit à hésiter à frapper à ce lieu, finalement, il prit le temps d'éteindre sa cigarette et de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche.

L'odeur l'incomoderait moins de cette façon, il passa sa main brièvement sur un pli de son uniforme et renonça à faire quelquechose à ses cheveux, se décidant enfin à frapper.

* * *

Entrez >>

* * *

Le militaire pénétra et salua sobrement la jeune femme à qui il faisait face, expliqua dûment la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau et montra son autorisation signé par le colonel...

Que ne le maudissait-il pas pour ses paroles sur sa prétendu importance au sein de l'équipe, que n'aurait-il voulu être dans cette pièce sans devoir se dire sous les ordres de

Mustang Taïsa, et de montrer se maudit papier.

* * *

Allez-y >>

* * *

Le lieutenant pénétra avec précaution dans le domaine de celui qu'il venait voir, et se figea quand il croisa le regard azuré de l'homme qui le contemplait.

Refermant la porte derrière lui il s'avança à l'ordre dicté d'une voix posée, mais dont l'apparente froideur n'était plus un secret pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le regarder

autrement que comme la personne inaccsecible pour qui son être tout entier vibrait ? Que n'aurait-il donné pour envoyer paitre règlements et code strict pour se jeter dans ses bras

et l'étreindre contre lui...Mais cela n'est pas possible.

* * *

Il n'a pas accepté j'imagine ? >>

* * *

Havock plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur, avant de secouer la tête. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête sans plus faire de commentaires et vérifia rapidement le

dossier qu'il venait de lui être remit. Le jeune homme commença à se détourner sachant que toute parole déplaçée risquait de remettre en cause l'intégrité de l'un comme l'autre, il ne

s'arrêtaquand sentant une main se posée avec douceur sur son épaule et ne put s'empécher de sourire quand les lèvres pales vinrent se poser sur les siennes...

* * *

Dites au colonel Mustang que je dois avoir cette signature ! 

- Bien mon colonel.>>

* * *

Longeant le couloir pour retourner jusqu' au secteur où il était affecté, le blond ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce court échange auquel il venait de participer. Un sourire heureux

se peignit sur son visage en pensant que ce ne serait ni la première ni la dernière fois que cela arriverait, mais songea amèrement qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui "appartenir" réellement. Il

ralluma sa cigarette et en cracha une boufée...


	7. Sang et Amour

Thème 19 Rouge

Fandom Fullmetal alchemist

Couple Archer Havock

Titre: Sang et Amour

(légèrement décalé par rapport aux évènements de la série)

_Ce texte comme beaucoup de ceux qui seront écrit sur les thèmes de 30baisers est rédigé du point de vue d'Havock. _

_En espérant que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fic. _

* * *

Rouge, si rouge.

* * *

Il tira encore et rechargea son arme.

_Ca n'arrivera pas ! Pas devant lui, pas sans qu'il intervienne._

La pluie coulait sur son visage, glacée, couréait le long de son échine en même temps qu'un frisson alors qu'il croisait ce regard.

* * *

Comme deux gouttes de sang.

* * *

Il s'avança continuant de le repousser. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel miracle son corps acceptait d'aller au devant de cette mort rouge,même si son âme

lui répondait, murmurant à peine à son oreille: Amour .

_Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas ! Pas ainsi, pas sans te battre._

Toute son attention était portée sure ses gestes, maispourtant son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps qui gisait, au milieu d'une douzaine d'autres, inerte.

* * *

Dans cette mare écarlate.

* * *

Il ne pourait pas continuer longtemps de cette façon. Déjà il se retourne et détruit sa combativité en quelques secondes, mais il refuse d'admettre sa défaite...

Pour une fois il regrette de ne pas savoir se servir de l'alchimie et d'être seul face à ce malade.

_Tu ne le tuera pas ! Pas sans m'emmener aec lui, il ne partira pas tout seul._

Il se noit dans ses pupilles, mais il est là, à ses cotés. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus et il reste, au sol, se laisant aller contre le corps encore tiède de celui

pour qui il ne peut plus rien et attend la fin toute proche.

* * *

Juste un éclair rouge...Une flamme rouge.

* * *

Il relève un peu la tête et voit la pluie de balles faire fuir le tueur. Ainsi serré contre l'homme qu'il aime et pour lequel il donnerait sa vie, il se dit que pour une fois

la cavalerie est arrivée à temps alors qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Je t'aime tant._

Il croise brièvement son regard et sourit. Dans la chaleur qu'il ressent maintenant, le rouge change de teinte et se transforme en un sentiment qu'il étreind contre lui

et qui lui murmure doucement: Moi aussi .


	8. Electricité

Thème 30 mort électrocuté par un pikachu

Fandom Fullmetal alchemist

Character Franck Archer (Shou Tucker)

Disclaimer Comme toujours TT

Warning: Archer a des pensées gores (mais pas nombreuses)

* * *

Il en avait assez. Assez des échecs à répétitions et des excuses qu"on lui fournissaient.

Archer ouvrit la porte métallique criblée d'impacts de balles, d'explosions et de tout autre démonstrations des effets nocifs que les éléments chimiques

trop souvent utilisés dans la pièce où il venait d'entrer.

Tucker se retourna et poussa un glapissement plaintif en courant se réfugier derrière une table. L' homme haussa un sourcil.

* * *

Venez ici.

* * *

L'ordre ne souffrait aucune contradiction et se fut avec une certaine apréhension que l'ex-alchimiste d'état s'éxécuta. 

La vue de la créature velue au visage humain l'écoeurait. Que cet ensemble pouvait être grotesque !

Archer ne put retenir un léger sourire mauvais en songeant à la descente de lit qu'il pourrait obtenir avec une telle masse de poils, à moins qu'il ne s'en

face un tapis... Même si le colonel doutait que le sang sans retire aisément.

* * *

Alors ? Où en êtes-vous de cette chimère ! 

- J' allais mis mettre...Mais vous savez, l'lchimie n'est pas une science exacte et des écarts mineurs pourraient...

- Savez-vous que la cervelle, à défaut d'être utilisée à des fins scientifiques, est très bonne si elle est bien cuisinée ?

* * *

Il le fixa, laissant la question en suspent, un sourcil haussé et sentit son humeur remontée d'un cran quand il vit la chimère se dépécher de tracer son cercle. 

Le militaire alla tranquillement s'asseoir, prenant le temps de nettoyer consenscieusement son arme de service, prenant un plaisir sadique à chaques tressaillement de

Shou aux enclenchements de l'objet.

Archer se détaillait mentalement la meilleure manière de faire mourir la créature, pensant: Membres par membres, à moins que ne commence par le brûler et que je l'achève au

tisonnier... , quand Tucker poussa une exclamation où se mêlait ravissement, surprise et soulagement intense.

Alors qu'il se relevait, le scientifique se retourna, le fruit de son labeur en main, à savoir, un animal jaune pourvu de grandes oreilles à bout noir, ayant une indéniable ressemeblance

avec la souris blanche que le gradé avait entraperçu un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Il est magnifique, n' est ce pas ! Shou s'emporta comme un père montrant son nouveau-né. Voici la première souris électrique de l'Histoire ! IElle à la capacité d'une petite pile de 

40V je pense.

* * *

La paleur de celui qui lui faisait face s'accentua et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul face à la colère silencieuse qui le fixait de ses yeux de glaces azurés.Le colonel 

arracha la bestiole des mains de son créateur et la jaugea d'un oeil critique, puis reportant son attention sur la chimère se mit à parler:

* * *

C'était votre dernière chance Tucker... Et qu'est ce que j'obtiens ? Il secoua le pauvre animal. Une pile électrique à fourrure ! Et pourquoi pas un caniche-gonfalble ou un poisson 

bouilloire par exemple ! Il continua de balader la souris jaune avec une brutalité plus importante. Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que l'armée va accepter ça ! Que JE vais accepter

ça ! Cette fois ...

* * *

Archer s'interromit et fixa la bête qui s'était aggripé à son bras avec stupeur et dégout, Tucker restait figé par le discours que lui adressait encore à l'instant le colonel et se contenta 

de regarder avec surprise sa chimère miniature.

* * *

Pikaaa...

* * *

L' homme saisit l' animal par la peau du dos pour lui faire lacher prise. L'imposante chimère humaine se recula pressentant le pire.

* * *

PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

* * *

L' éclair foudroya l'espace électrisant l'atmosphère d'un coup. 

Il fallut quelques minutes à Shou Tucker pour que ses yeux se réabittu à la pénombre de la pièce suite au violent éclairage. Ses larges pattes réceptionnèrent le pikachu très fier de

lui et s'avançant légèrement vit un petit tas de cendres sur le sol. L'animal le regarda avec des yeux doux et lança un victorieux Pikachu ! avant d'aller disperser se qui restait du

colonel Franck Archer à grands coups de queue sous le regard indéniablement satisfait de son maitre.


	9. Un échange équivalent ?

Titre : Un échange équivalent ?

Fandom : Fullmetal alchemist

Pairing : Un HavocArcher implicite et l'apparition d'un autre personnagexHavoc (mystère mystère xD)

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab ...

WARNING ! CHANGEMENT DE PAIRING POUR CE CHAPITRE UNIQUEMENT : M

* * *

Un gémissement s'éleva de sa gorge, mélange de douleur et d'une peur qui ne le quittait pas, allant même grandissante, à mesure que les mains mortelles parcourait son corps...

on va passer aux choses sérieuses...

Il crispa ses muscles, paupières serrées au maximum, tandis qu'il s'empêchait de crier, trop horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un l'entende et les découvre ainsi, le sang coulant de ses paumes où ses ongles s'enfonçaient

douloureusement.

_Il le faisait pour lui, pour sa réputation, pour ne pas être un poids ou une source d'ennuis..._

Il se força à ne penser qu'à lui, se visualisant son visage, ses manières, presque jusqu'au fin touché de ses grands doigts ppales sur sa peau.

_Il l'avait promis n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

Il se revit quelques heures plus tôt marchant dans le couloir encore tout proche et l'instant terrible où l'homme aux longs cheveux chatains lui avait bloqué le passage et sussuré cette terrible phrase, ces trois mots

qui voulaient tout dire, pouvaient tout briser et conserver.

Je sais tout. 

Le regard qu'il avait croisé en levant la tête vers ce visage au sourire sadique qu'il refusait à présent de voir ne mentait pas.

Il sentit quelquechose se briser en lui, et ne put retenir un hurlement de' désespoir, alors que son supérieur forçait encore la candence avant l'instant fatidique. Cri qui fut arrêté presque aussitôt par les lèvres de ce

dernier qui le maintenait au sol.

_

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le poursuive et le supplie de trouver un compromis, presque lui hurler qu'il ferait n'imorte quoi pour que ça ne se sache pas ?_

_Simplement parcequ'il l'aimait ?_

_Oui...Juste pour ça._

Et l'aclhimiste en avait profité tout son comptant.

Enfin, l'homme se libéra dans son corps dans un gémissement rauque, mais le plaisir et la satisfaction était lisible sur son visage. Le poids inerte sur son corps pendant les quelques instants qui précédère le

retirement, qui lui arracha un énième gémissement, lui furent autant douloureux qu'agréable, pensant que cette fois c'était fini, vraiment fini...

Il sombra dans une douce inconscience.

* * *

Kimblee se releva et alors qu'il se rabillait, observa un instant le corps du jeune blond, dont la respiration encore sacadée était facilement audible...

Quel idiot pouvait'il être ce lieutenant ! Il sourit en contemplant les traces de griffures et de début de strangulation qu'il lui laissait en souvenir de ce premier "échange".

Il sortit de la pièce et, refermant la porte derrière lui, partit d'un grand éckat de rire, qui, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, fit frissoner Havoc dans son sommeil, et le laissa durer jusque loin dans le couloir.

A bientôt... 

Le murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, dès ce soir le dossier qu'il avait rédigé depuis deux bonnes semaines sur le lieuteant serait sur le bureau du colonnel.

Il n'avait pas encore terminé de bien rire de cette affaire.

* * *

**Voulez vous la suite de ce texte ? Please, laissez une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir **


End file.
